


Malec oneshots

by Amandawrites95



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec drabbles, malec oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandawrites95/pseuds/Amandawrites95
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding Malec. Willing to take any prompts.Domestic AF





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a slump with my other story so when I hit writer's block I write small oneshots. Here is one. Enjoy.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" 

Alec looked down at the young Warlock, her hair in two buns at the top of her head, Leia buns she called them. Alec's chin resting between them so he could read the book in their lap. Big brown eyes staring up at him. She was obviously not listening to the bedtime story she chose, but he invited the questions she asked. Madzie had been, and still is, a very quiet child, curious yes, but quiet. 

He and Magnus had brought her into their life permanently, after not being able to stop thinking about her after the entire Valentine debacle. She trusted them so why not have them look after her. She deserves a loving home and they could protect her. When he mentioned this to Magnus, it didn't take much to convince him. In fact, he had left to bring her back that second. After a month Alec had realised he was practically living there anyway and Magnus had told him to move in when he to felt comfortable. A week later a box of Alec's stuff was sitting on the coffee table. 

"Of course sweetheart, any question you want to ask." He told her putting the book aside. "I will answer anything."

It took a few months before Madzie opened up fully to them. Daddy and Papa came soon after and every time she used them he thought his heart would explode. He still couldn't understand how this had happened. 

The explanation of what happened to her Nana was a difficult one at that. They hadn't told her everything but she knew she wasn't coming back and she wasn't a good person. That was enough, she had would learn more when she was older and could handle everything she was put through. 

Now after a year, she was more than happy to snuggle into his lap and let him read her into a blissful dreamland. 

"Why do you like boys?" 

The question though innocent enough, stunned him for a second. He was unsure what the correct answer was. Alec could remember the education he got. If you could call it an education. He was surprised the shadowhunters race had lasted so long with the lack of information they presented to young shadowhunters. 

However, she was 6 why would she be asking this. Was this a normal age to be asking these types of questions. He thought about getting Magnus but decided against it, his parents left him in the dark and look where that got him, so why should he to her. 

"Well Sweetheart, no matter if you are a boy or a girl you can like who you like. Some people like boys and some like girls and some people like both and some people like none at all. It's just the way we are born. Does that make sense?" 

She nodded in response but her brows furrowed as if she had another question but she kept quiet.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alec looked her, his brows raised and a gentle smile on his face.

She nodded again looking up at him eyes wide. 

"Do you like boys?" He tried to ask her jokingly, unsure of the answer she was going to give.

"No. They're stinky and mean." Alec had to bite back a laugh. She was so quick to the punch, so sure of her answer. "That's why I asked. I don't get it." She added. 

"Alright then that's fine, you don't have to get it." He paused before asking the next question "What about girls? Do you like girls." 

"I like girls. They are pretty and smell nice." She smiled at him before adding an afterthought."Like Dot and Izzy. And Clary's hair is super pretty" 

"I am sure they would love to know that little one. However, you might have to talk to Papa about this. I am not going to be much help with girls." He confessed to her a smile still stuck on his face.

She giggled and Alec could feel his heart melting once more before picking up the book once again. 

 

-

After finishing their book and Alec had tucked her into bed kissing her goodnight, he walked back into the lounge room where Magnus was pouring them a drink. 

"All asleep?" He asked passing him a large glass of red and popped himself on the couch. 

"Yeah, she is fast asleep." A small smile on his face "I did have a very interesting conversation with, her, though." 

"Do tell." Magnus patted the seat next to him and Alec obliged and leant into him, Magnus absentmindedly fiddling with his hair. 

"She asked why I liked boys," Alec told him a smile forming on his face, looking back at Magnus.

"Oh" Magnus looked taken back and his face was more serious than usual "That's not what I expected. And what did you tell her?" 

"Oh, I gave the entire talk. Birds. Bees. You name it, we discussed it. Tips and tricks. The whole lot. She has a lot of questions, I might have scared her for life." Alec told him straight faced, waiting for the overreaction. 

"Alexander! She is six years old she does not need" he paused when Alex broke out into a lopsided grin. "And you're joking, I'm not too used to you doing that." 

"Obviously. I told her the truth, that's the way it is. How we are born and nothing to be ashamed of. She seemed content with that answer."

Magnus didn't reply still fiddling with Alec's hair and Alec felt the need to continue the conversation. 

"She did tell me something else, though." A small noise from Magnus told him to continue. "She doesn't like boys because they are stinky, but she likes girls, they are and I quote 'pretty and smell nice'." 

Magnus threw his head back and laughed, a snort coming out unexpectedly, the noise music to Alex's ears. He smiled back at him. 

"She is six that's a normal thought, Alexander. All girls think boys are gross at that age. Just you wait you'll be fending off male suitors sooner than you think." 

This made Alec pause unsure of what to think. I mean sure she was six but kids know, hell he was one of those kids. 

"I think I knew at six." He spoke into the sudden silence, Magnus looked at him closely unsure if he was going to continue. 

Alec knew he didn't talk about this much and it might have shocked Magnus to hear about it. His sexuality was not something he freely wanted nor needed to talk about. He especially didn't want to discuss the years of hiding from himself. 

He knew who was now and he loved being out. But he hated thinking about when he had to keep secrets from his family, the clave, himself. The thoughts that came along with those memories were not pleasant.

"I think I was six, maybe older, but I can't honestly remember a time when I didn't know." He paused again taking a sip from his wine. "Sure I pushed it aside, put it in the 'not important' box buried in the back of my brain somewhere, but I knew, I always knew."

"Oh, Alexander. I am sorry." Magnus brought his hand to turn Alec's face to face his stroking it gently. "I hope it's not in that box anymore."

"It's not. That's why I want her to know she is free to be herself. No need to keep secrets. She will be accepted no matter what." Alec adjusted himself in Magnus' arms taking another sip of the wine. 

"She will, she will know that. I am sure she already does, but she is six she has all the time in the world to figure out who she is." 

"I know." Alec closed his eyes not realising how tired he was "I just want her to be happy."


	2. Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write a chapter for my other story so here, have this.

It was freezing. The teeth chattering kind of freezing. Like leaving a window open in the arctic kind of freezing, Magnus thought to himself. 

Opening one eye gingerly Magnus looked down at his bare chest. The blankets he fell asleep under were now in a heaping lump on the other side of the bed. A lump that wasn't there before. 

Tilting his head upwards he could see tufts of black hair poking out of the mountain of blankets. He was sound asleep not even feeling the cold night. 

"You bastard" Magnus whispered to the sleeping body. 

Magnus pulled on the corner of the blanket only to hear a groan of protest coming from Alec. And in protest he shuffled over, taking more of it with him. 

"Alexander Lightwood. I am freezing, give me that blanket back. There is more than enough to share" 

Another groan escaped and Magnus rolled his eyes, typical Shadowhunter. 

"Magic another," Alec told him voice heavy, filled with sleep. 

"No. Alexander this is my bed and my blanket. Give it back before I make you." 

Magnus didn't get an answer this time. 

"Alexander," he said again in a shouted whisper sitting up slightly. "If you have fallen back to sleep I swear." 

Again no answer so Magnus whacked him in on the head. 

"Ow. That was mean." Alec told him and Magnus had to smile at the adorableness. Sleepy Alec was precious but Magnus was far too cold to completely enjoy the moment. 

Alec started to move, shuffling until he was on his back, eyes barely open looking at Magnus. He lifted the blanket and beckoned him to climb in. 

"Come on. It's cold out there." 

Magnus gave him a look and lowered himself down into Alec's arms and watched as Alec wrapped the blanket cocoon back around them. 

"Happy now?" He grumbled into Magnus' hair his breath hot and yawning slightly. 

"As I ever will be." Magnus closed his eyes listening to Alec's soft breathing. "What time did you get in?"

Magnus wasn't expecting him tonight so he didn't think to wait up but now he wished he did.

"Two. Long patrol. Demon trouble. Mountain of paperwork. Missed you." Alec didn't even seem to be functioning now and Magnus could feel him slipping back into sleep as those last words left his mouth. 

"I missed you too. Just don't steal my blanket again." 

\--

He could feel the twigs digging into his feet. He couldn't stop running the sweat dripping on his forehead, branches whacking him the face as he ran. He would not stop, could not stop. Not until he found Magnus, he would not stop until he found him. 

Alec was pushed from the dream in a cold sweat. His eyes thrown open trying to adjust to the darkness. It took him a few moments to realised where he was. At Magnus he reminded himself taking a deep breath.

Alec took a look at the still sleeping man next to him. He hadn't woken him. Alec thanked the heavens. He lifted himself from the bed as gently as he could and padded out of the room and into the kitchen, downing a glass of water. 

He shivered as he got back into bed, and laid there staring into the darkness above. There was no way he was sleeping now, he was too awake and actively trying not to think of the dream he had. 

He looked again at Magnus secretly wishing he was awake so they could cuddle. Never in his life did Alec think he would be a cuddle type of guy, but never in his life did he think he would be here with Magnus either. 

"Magnus?" He softly breathed into the air, testing to see if he was awake. The lack of answer wasn't a surprise. 

"Magnus" he spoke again a tad louder feeling slightly ridiculous. He stopped and put his head down on the pillow twiddling his thumbs. "Screw it." 

He propped himself up on his elbow and with his other arm poked Magnus in the side. 

A tired groan came from the other side of the bed and Alec grinned so he tried it again. 

"Alexander are you poking me," Magnus asked him softly but with a touch of annoyance.

"Maybe," Alec told him sheepishly laying back down. 

"May I inquire as to why at 1 am you are trying to wake me?" Magnus rolled over to face him. 

Alec could feel face going red. 

"I had a bad dream" he started not looking at Magnus due to extreme embarrassment. "And now I want to cuddle." 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus smiled and reached one of his arms out awkwardly "Come here then, you big softy." 

Alec grinned as he repositioned himself to be laying in Magnus' arms. He instantly felt much calmer, he could feel Magnus playing with his hair making him yawn slightly.

"Want to talk about it?" 

"No, not really. Nothing too extreme this time." Alec closed his eyes, "And I am not a big softy."

"Oh please, Alexander darling." Magnus chuckled into his ear "You are the biggest teddy bear I have ever met." 

"I am not." Alec told him getting slightly defensive "Fine, maybe a little bit, but don't tell Jace." 

"I can't promise anything, my dear."


	3. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this prompt: 
> 
> "A love letter is slipped under your door at your college. It would be cute, but it came from the closet." 
> 
> It made me laugh so here have this!

  
Alec was pacing across his tiny college dorm room. His roommate had not come home yet and for that he was thankful. He did not want to try and explain what was happening to his annoying roommate. Simon would just make this worse and more confusing, if possible.

He looked down at the letter again his heart fluttering slightly. The handwriting on the front delicate and graceful. _Dearest Stranger_ it read. The letter that appeared out from his closet door. Not his front door but his closet on the other side of his room.

Alec was so unsure if he should open it. I mean it wasn't addressed to him, it wasn't addressed to anyone in particular though. He fiddled with the corner tempting himself to rip it open. What if it was something he wasn't meant to see. What if it was classified information, then again he thought. When again, why would classified information be on his bedroom floor with, _Dearest Stranger_ written on it?

Fuck it. He tore the letter open.

_My dearest stranger,_

_I have been living in your closet for the past 300 years. You see, I am a ghost. I have never once felt anything for a resident but you are the first, my first. I very fond of you and I can't bare to keep it in any longer. I may love you._

_Over the past 8 months, I have come to I love you every part of you. Your eyes, your hair, even your unsmiling face brings me such joy in times of sadness._

_Nah. I'm only kidding, I am not a ghost._

_Yet, I am stuck in your closet and didn't know how to emerge without freaking you out. Only left the closet it once before and, I wasn't that graceful then._

_Please let me out, you tall, dark, handsome, stranger._

_Magnus._

Alec's face went from confused to even more confused. After rereading the letter again he threw it on his bed and walked over to his closet. Yanking open the doors he found a man. A gorgeous man he thought blushing slightly. He's cramped into his closet pushing back the few clothes he had in here.

"What the fuck?" Alec exclaimed his arms still holding out the doors.

"Look. I should explain, but it's a long story and I wouldn't want to bore you will all the logistics." Magnus told him trying to let himself out of the cramped closet.

"A stranger is hiding in my closet. I would like to know the logistics. Please"

"Well, can I get out first?" He asked pointing at Alec who was blocking the door. Alec realised he hadn't let out the stranger and moved out of the way.

"Thank you, handsome stranger." Magnus as gracefully as he could remove himself from the closet stretching his arms out as he did.

"Alec, my name is Alec." He could feel himself blushing again and willed himself to stop, "Please continue."

"It all started out on the courtyard. I have been avoiding this girl for a little while now and she saw me and followed me all the way into this building. She can be a little possessive." Magnus started his story walking about the small room as he did so and Alec took a seat on his bed watching him move.

"I kind of noticed your door wasn't closed and I may have accidentally, or completely on purpose walked in. It was empty and I haven't touched anything I promise." Magnus stopped in front of Alec hand on his heart and waited until Alec nodded to continue.

"But then I heard you walking to the room and I panicked and went into the closet. There are so many jokes to be made I won't even bother." Magnus waved his ringed hand in the air and Alec couldn't help but smile.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, I will now leave and I promise to never use your room as a hideout again," Magnus told him smiling, bowing dramatically and headed towards the door.

  
Alec couldn't help but smile back and a little voice in his head told him to do something stupid. "Want to go get coffee sometime? Maybe you could tell me about this possessive woman or something. I don't know what do you do when a man hides in your closet? Is there an etiquette for that?"

Magnus paused at the door before twirling around "I thought you would never ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt from: writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @ Rayofsunshinemaiaroberts


End file.
